


After All

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Karkat saying 'Nooksniffer', Nothing but angst, So much angst, fricken' angst my dude, look this was my first fanfic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John’s voice calls to him like it does every day, inviting him outside. And just like every day, he accepts it. He doesn’t know why he does. After all, the scene outside might change, but it’s not like Karkat’s ever going to. He’ll be stuck this way for eternity, and seeing John doesn’t help.





	

“ come on, karkat! ”

 

John’s voice calls to him like it does every day, inviting him outside. And just like every day, he accepts it. He doesn’t know why he does. After all, the scene outside might change, but it’s not like Karkat’s ever going to. He’ll be stuck this way for eternity, and seeing John doesn’t help.

 

After all, John’s forgiveness doesn’t change the fault that it’s _his_ fault John’s stuck here with him, _his_ fault that _everyone_ _else_ is too. 

 

After all, none of the scenes are new to him. He’s  _ scene  _ them all before. (He does not care what Strider says. He is the pun master.)

 

After all, no matter how many times the voices of his comrades say “Good Morning!” to him, he knows it’s still an awful one.

 

After all… after all… after all…

 

“All” was rather horrid, he thinks. He wishes he could have a do-over. He wishes his “all” could be something else, anything else. Perhaps a happy ending?

 

He doesn’t think he’d mind living “After All” if all was a happy ending.

 

“ I’M COMING, YOU NOOKSNIFFER. DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME! ”

As he heads to the door, he passes by a mirror. It was a gift, Strider’s apology for the… thanksgiving incident. He doesn’t care about what he looks like, but he thinks he might as well take a glance anyways. His head turns to face the imager and he recoils at the reflection. He  **always** recoils at the reflection, no matter how many times he’s seen it and sometimes, well…

 

Sometimes Karkat thinks he’ll never be used to the empty white eyes staring back at him.


End file.
